shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Luisley
Luisley is the slash ship between Luigi and Prince Peasley from the Super Mario fandom. Canon Luigi and Peasley first meet after Mario and Luigi find him on top of Hoohoo Mountain. However, Peasley was transformed as the monster Dragohoho. Thus, the Mario bros first had to fight him. After the brawl and a short explanation of why they were there, Peasley gives Luigi an autographed, yellow rose as a means of being allowed into the Beanbean Castle. He then flies away on a floating bean, leaving Luigi spinning in the dust. Throughout the game, Peasley will appear to reveal information he has found or to deliver the final blow to certain boss fights (typically Fawful). When he reveals the location of the four beanstar pieces, Luigi exclaims in joy, only to have Peasley poke him several times with his sword. The two of them meet again during the fight with the Piranha Bean, in which Peasley is a small projectile the player must avoid. Once the fight is over, Peasley thanks him and gives him a Bean Fruit— not before being hit in the head with a hammer to revert to his regular size. When all the pieces are collected, Peasley comes up with a plan to use a fake Beanstar instead. This fails due to Mario and Luigi bringing along the real Beanstar. Luigi then has to disguise himself as Princess Peach, reclaim the real Beanstar, and uses both rope and Peach's dress as a parachute. While falling, Peasley flies up to his locale to collect the Beanstar. The rope ends up falling apart. Peasley attempts to catch Luigi, but this also fails due to Luigi being heavier than Peasley. Feeling that the rest is only the Beanbean Kingdom's problem and not the Mario bros', Peasley flies up to the floating, Bowser's Castle to fight alone. However, the three of them end up fighting Fawful together, with Peasley thanking them once more and leaving Bowletta to them. Once Bowletta is defeated, Peasley comes back to warn them he had placed a bomb in the castle. They all escape, minus Bowser. Peasley, Queen Bean, and Lady Lima say their farewells to the brothers, Princess Peach, and Toadsworth. During this, Luigi attempts to hug Peasley, but the prince dodges the hug. Although Luigi becomes upset from this, there are no hard feelings between them. Fanon The ship mainly pulls from the fact Peasley is one of the few characters to not forget Luigi's name and treats him with respect typically. Unlike most NPCs, he forgets Mario's name constantly. However, there is no rivalry canonically between the red plumber and Beanish prince. Fanfics may potray otherwise, though. Luigi is also shown to appreciate Peasley so much so that some speculate the ship to be a one-sided love from Luigi's perspective. After the scene where Peasley pokes Luigi multiple times, for example, Luigi is shown to be blushing. Fans of the ship often joke about the poking scene constantly to where there is a five minute version on Youtube. As of now, the ship is the 9th most popular on AO3. Excluding crossover ships, it is the 8th. Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION : DEVIANT ART : TUMBLR : : Trivia * Depending on what translation of the game is played, what Peasley mistakenly says to Luigi varies ** English has him refer to Luigi as 'zero' rather than 'hero' ** Japanese has him call Luigi a Goomba ('Kuriboo') instead of a 'bravo' ** German has him saying 'pants off' instead of 'hats off' * In the modern language of flowers, yellow roses represent that of friendship and joy. Within the Victorian age, however, it portrayed feelings of jealously